


what we deserve

by heyitsmemi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I cry a lot, Just two boys on a roadtrip, M/M, Set post Royal, There is spice but it's written around~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmemi/pseuds/heyitsmemi
Summary: Just two boys on a roadtrip, together at last. Contemplating their past, present, and future.Gift for my bab @blkmvsk for the shuakeshu artist secret santa event ♡
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Shuakeshu Artist Server's Secret Santa Fics





	what we deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, and felt afraid I was completely out of the loop, but writing for a specific person, and This specific person helped me write again with pleasure. I hope she enjoys it, and that all of you will too~

Akira watched the sun beginning to set in front of him on the horizon – examined the distant rays turning into orange, then purple, until they entirely disappeared. He took note of the way said sunset reflected in the eyes of the man next to him, turning the ever so red into something akin to almost caramel, his hair seeming to resemble gold as he brushed a stray hand through it. He appeared to be deep in thought, but his expression was clear and soft, devoid of any particular worry.

He smiled to himself as he glanced back at the road, something in his chest spreading warmth all over his being – Akira too, had been yearning to see him like this perhaps even longer than he realized. He felt it too, though; the sea inside of him was calm, its waves gently washing the shores. He could breathe without a single restriction – it didn’t feel like he was held down under. The tight feeling in his chest – when present – was not due to lack of air and worry any longer; no, it was caused only by the natural quickening of his heart whenever the other did something to effectively speed it up, which admittedly wasn’t a difficult task, not for him anyway.

He parked the car on the side of the desert road shortly after – they were truly in the middle of nowhere; they haven’t encountered another vehicle in hours, but there was something almost comforting about it. Almost like the world was theirs now. And maybe they damn well deserved just that.

“Are you okay with spending the night out here?” He asked, turning to look at his companion with a cheeky little smile, resulting in him smiling along with a little huff of air.

“I told you we won’t make it to the next stop before nightfall, but you just _had_ to insist –” Goro mocked in a tone that lacked any serious edge, one that Akira knew all too well.

“Is that a no? You know, this is very much an integral part of road trips. Part of the adventures.” He was still smiling, voice warm. It was hard for it not to be, when Goro just laughed, shaking his head as if saying ‘fuck it’. It was a very good look on him.

“It’s not a no.”

There was a long moment of silence, where they only communicated through their eyes, and that warmth from before was immediately back. He was just so –

“You know, you’re goddamn beautiful.”

The words leaving his lips so easily were liberating now, and _easy_ , almost as much as the taken aback little pause from Goro before he just rolled his eyes and shook his head, bringing a hand up to brush some of his hair behind his ear as if he was embarrassed. It was rather endearing, how he still wasn’t used to Akira’s several compliments, not quite sure how to handle them, which were truth to be told increasingly more difficult to stop now that he did have the chance to freely express all of them and give in to the pull of essentially worshiping him.

He leaned closer, raising a brow, playfully challenging – not like he needed it. Goro’s eyes were back on his own, intent… and the waves against the shores clashed harder, stronger.

Another way to communicate was through actions, and it was still a way in which Akira could spoil the other and make him understand everything he meant. It felt as if Goro was communicating right back about him, so there were no complaints; at first, only the tips of their noses met, both their lips parting in telling want.

It was slow, full of familiarity, the way Goro trailed up along his jaw, searching… and Akira letting out a small sigh, wanting to deliberately prolong the moment, because somehow, even after all this time, the seconds leading up to it were still almost just as sweet as his actual kisses. Deep inside, he wondered if this perhaps also had something to do with the fact that he wanted to cherish every second, every fleeting moment of him to fully appreciate all that he had now that he got him back. It was like that every time now; like Goro was a treasure to be cherished at every given opportunity.

He couldn’t help but smile when their lips finally did find each other, and even more so when he felt Goro smile back; slow, gentle little kisses were still quick to turn more needy, more passionate not in an urgent manner, but more like they simply couldn’t get enough of the other. It was never enough; Akira secretly hoped it would always stay that way, even if he was stuck in perpetual longing.

He heard the faint click of Goro’s seat belt being undone, felt him move closer, reach for his own and free him too – a little huff of laugh escaping his own throat as eager hands tugged on his shirt, complying and removing both of theirs once he was at it.

Goro’s kisses burned everywhere they traveled, and Akira never felt happier to get reduced to ashes; not as long as they were both burning up together.

They got rid of clothes piece by piece, chuckling on and off inbetween once they realized they were really about to get steamy on the front seat, just on the side of a road – something about it was so liberating, so intoxicating.

“Right here?” His voice was akin to a purr, teasing and playfully low.

“I need you.” Was all that Goro murmured back, dragging his lips along a pulse on his neck, and nothing more even needed to be said to convince him. “You started it. Do you have anything against the idea?”

Oh, he would’ve been the biggest fool to deny him. “Absolutely none…” He practically sighed as he tilted his head back to give him all the space needed, feeling delighted that calling him beautiful was enough to count as 'getting him started'. “I’m all yours.”

It was quite funny, just how true those words were.

Akira’s hands traveled down Goro’s bare sides, mapping his skin and appreciating the elegant movement of Goro’s lovely waist as he lowered himself onto his lap, somehow being so enthralling even in this tight space.

God, he was art in its purest form, such a seraphic being… that’s what Akira thought as his eyes trailed up next, to Goro’s parted lips, and his bangs falling into half-lidded, hungry eyes – thinking that he would quite literally allow him to devour him, if he so wished.

Both their breaths got caught in their throats once their lips met again; starting out slow and progressively becoming more and more desperate and urgent, sighs and quiet moans soon enough accompanying their initial gasps as they began to move together.

It was familiar; yet it was new every time, always full of not only unabashed desire but always a different kind of promise, a new kind of need to express everything that was between them. In the very beginning, it was the call of the forbidden the excitement of being rebellious on top of the tension looming around them, then it turned into an addiction they couldn’t get rid of no matter how much they should’ve been doing the opposite – it grew loving, and then… it stopped.

After losing Goro first, then being reunited, it was almost angry and fully desperate with a frustrated sort of passion. Then it was bittersweet, helpless, emotional… and after he got him back for the second time, after thinking he lost him for good, it was so overwhelming and euphoric he might’ve aswell blacked out every time it happened.

Now it was as genuine as ever, but rewarding in a whole different way than ever before. Intense, because it was Goro, after everything they went through. Loving, because for the first time, they didn’t have to try and hide it. Exciting, because they were still rebelling, but no longer because _they_ were forbidden. And so, so _good_ because Akira knew he had him, fully, and despite all odds, they fucking made it.

“Akira…” Goro moaned softly against his ear right after to bring him back fully to the present, almost like a sweet confirmation, one hand entangled in his hair as he moved with him so maddeningly, his own mind rapidly turning into nothing but mush as he sighed along.

"I'm right here, I've got you..."

It was just the two of them, right in this moment, caught up in each other on the side of the road, far away from Tokyo and even Japan, just them no longer against but _in_ the world, hopefully for every moment forward. That’s what their newest promise was all about, afterall; besides verbal oaths, now also enclosed in matching rings.

They moved in a perfect rhythm for a timeless period, until all the previously clear windows in the car fogged up completely, much like his mind did.

His breathing was still staggered as he held Goro in his arms; having him lay back against his chest. The windows were now dripping with condensation as the roof above them was slid back to reveal the clear night sky and several stars above them. They had a blanket lazily thrown over them, but other than that they were naked, listening only to the other’s heartbeats.

The sea inside Akira was peaceful; so eternally calm as he softly caressed his partner’s hair, his fingers gently brushing through the locks. He watched Goro – whose eyes were focused on the stars above, blinking lazily, seeming like he was almost in some sort of stupor.

“What’s on your mind?” He murmured quietly, leaning down to kiss the tip of his head – the edges of Goro’s lips twitched at that question, but not necessarily upwards. That was peculiar, so Akira watched him more intently.

It was too easy to get worried about him despite the promise of a new life; but not because of the logical reasons.

Initially, Goro merely hummed like it was nothing, but thanks to how closely he was watching, Akira now noticed the way his eyes began glistening more. His breath hitched a little, instinctively moving his hand from Goro’s hair and tightening both his arms around him.

Goro definitely picked up on that, because he closed his eyes with a subtle shake of his head. “I’m okay. Just realized something.”

“What is it?” Despite his quickening heartbeats and growing nervousness, Akira’s tone remained gentle – no sign of the gnawing urgency he was actually feeling.

Goro didn’t speak for a while – long enough that Akira thought perhaps he won’t answer at all. Long enough that he had the time to count every birthmark from his shoulders to his jaw with his lips.

And when in the end he did respond, it wasn’t something he expected to hear.

“I’m… happy.” Goro breathed, voice akin to a mere wonder, like he himself had trouble believing it, or even putting it into words, just trying to put his finger on it. Like the word was alien to him, much like the feeling itself.

Akira stopped breathing as he studied him, and for a moment it felt as if his heart had stopped, too.

He watched a single tear roll down on Goro’s cheek, and his own vision immediately blurred – right on cue. Whenever Goro cried, he quite simply cried, too; that was something he learned along the way. He had little to no control over it – what was even more peculiar is that it seemed to go both ways.

Akira couldn’t exactly put into words all the different things he was feeling as a result of that sight, of those words; but he was painfully aware of how _huge_ that was. Hell, all he wanted was to be able to make him happy, like he deserved to be – truly, actually happy for once. He attempted to blink the tears away, and even though he wasn’t exactly successful, at least he could still hold him tighter.

For once, it didn’t feel like he could disappear from his arms any moment if Akira dared closing his eyes even just for a second. And it was exactly this sort of relieving, content warmth spreading from his chest all over his body… having him in his arms in a desolated place… hearing him speak words that meant more than anything… _this_ was happiness.

Them, right now, even more so considering all they went through to arrive to this specific moment, no matter what else was to come - they'd face it together, as always.

He only rested his head against Goro’s, staring up at the stars with him, noting how much brighter they were out here than in a crowded city.

“Me too.” He whispered quietly, the warmth only spreading further as Goro placed his hands over his arms holding him, caressing sweetly, absent-mindedly. “I’m very happy.”

And the sea was never more tranquil.


End file.
